


Her Dancer

by 3981kim



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dancing, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3981kim/pseuds/3981kim
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 28





	1. One

»»————- **ONE** ————-««

Lisa has always been good at dancing. She can pull off any genre of music. As long as she’s interested in it, then she would try it. She takes everything as a challenge. It is expected because she has been dancing since she was still four. But of course, she didn’t just master it right in an instant. She had the talent, but she made it better by working hard; by taking countless dance classes, and even voice lessons when she has the time.

All her life, all she wanted to do was to pursue her passion; to show the world that dancing is not just an art, but rather a way to express oneself through rhythm and various compositions or sequences of aesthetic movements.

Her dance teachers and colleagues even recommended her to train as an idol. She won’t deny that it caught her interest once. However, somehow, deep inside her, she knows that it is not her calling; that there is so much in store for her she is yet to discover.

So no matter how passionate she was at dancing, she shrugged off the idea of being an idol and decided to pursue college with a degree in Computer Engineering. She still performs on certain events though and even part-time as a dance teacher in the nearby dance studio. She knows she won’t ever remove that passion in her life.

“Hey Lisa!”

Lisa looked up from her lunch and smiled at the girl who enthusiastically greeted her, “Heeyy”

“You seem alone, pretty girl.”

Lisa rolled her eyes, “Flirting doesn’t suit you Deulgi-yah.”

“Ha! I’ve managed to snatch a girlfriend with this horrible flirting Lisa. You don’t have the right to look down on me.” Seulgi sat across Lisa and placed her lunch tray on the table. They are currently at their usual place in the cafeteria.

“Hmmm. Right.” She snickered

“But seriously though. Your girls are amazingly silent today.”

“Girls? What girls?”

It’s Seulgi’s turn to roll her eyes, “Your fan club?”

“I don’t have a fan club.”

“And I don’t like sleep”

Lisa snorted, “They are not my fans. They just like to study with me.”

“PRETEND to study with you silly. You know those girls just want to spend time with the excellent, very pretty, talented, Lalisa Manoban”

“Did you just gush over me?”

“Hell no.” Seulgi shuddered. “Can you believe it? We’re about to graduate in a month!”

“Well I know I am going to graduate. Are you?” Lisa smirked

“Yah, I just completed the requirements. Why are you like that?” A pout

Lisa laughed “I can’t feel it yet. All these preparations are stressing me out. Plus I have to find a job ASAP.”

“You have a job, silly.”

“I know and I love it! I just, you know, want to do something related to my course.”

“You should’ve taken theatres like me. You are destined to perform Lisa. Not get stuck in front of a computer, writing code.”

“Aaand what’s wrong with that?” She took a sip at her soda. “I do perform from time to time.”

Seulgi rolled her eyes, “You certainly need to get out of here and perform EVERY DAY. Not from time to time.”

Lisa shrugged her shoulders. She doesn’t really have anything to counter.

“It’s very sad to imagine that you’ll be stuck in the office. I mean, why do you love coding anyway?”

“I just do! It’s fun! You should try learning it.”

“Ha! Definitely not!”

“Irene had the same course as me.” Lisa pointed out.

“Yep. And she even Majored in Business as her second course.” Seulgi shook her head. “As much as I love how amazing she is, that girl is a definite definition of nerd and dweeb.”

“Your girlfriend will definitely hear this.” Lisa snickered and attempted to snatch Seulgi’s phone lying carelessly beside her lunch tray on the table.

“Noooo!!!!” Seulgi immediately hid her phone. “I’d be in trouble.” She snickered.

Lisa laughed. She can’t deny that Seulgi’s girlfriend, Irene, is an amazing person. She met her once or twice but she never got the chance to hang out with her.

Irene might be very busy but she never forgets to spend time with Seulgi every single day. That alone speaks volumes. She is an ITO Company owner at such a young age and Seulgi never stops gushing over how cool Irene is. Their love story was really cliché, Irene the pretty nerd studying in the library met Seulgi who happened to be very stressed at her upcoming exam. And then they started hanging out in the library almost every weekday. But Irene surprisingly didn’t rub off her nerdiness to Seulgi. That is why the latter had to stay for another year in college.

“I have a suggestion for you,” Seulgi said after a few minutes of silence.

“Hm?”

“I heard that there is a dance audition next week.” She switched her phone on and looked for a certain article. “It says that YG is looking for a backup dancer for their upcoming artist and will only pick one among the participants. That’s basically one vs hundreds”

“YG?” She raised her eyebrows

Seulgi nodded and showed her phone to Lisa.

Lisa read the article and frowned, “YG is a very big company. I’m pretty sure they have lots of backup dancers in their hands who were trained under them. Why would they look for an outsider?”

Seulgi shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know. But it’s worth a try right?”

“Hmmm. That’s weird. They can easily choose their best dancer to work with their artist.”

“I know what you mean. But this audition is exclusive for this certain artist ONLY”, Seulgi emphasized. “Maybe they have something in store? Like, you know, marketing and stuff. I don’t really know how the minds of businesspeople work even though I am dating one.”

Lisa snickered at the last comment, “That artist must be big-time”

“Or will be big-time”

Lisa nodded

“So?” Seulgi pushed and smiled suggestively. “You should try Lisa. Before you officially stick your butt in the office forever.”

Lisa stared at her friend for a while. “You know what.” 

“What?”

“You're right.”

Seulgi beamed.

“But!” Lisa pointed at the happy girl. “I won’t do it without you.”

“Oh come on!” She raised her hands in a mocking surrender, “I don’t want to become a backup dancer! I will perform in theaters! You love dancing so this is all for you!”

“You teach dance Seulgi. Just like me.”

“Yes but this is different okay?”

“How different?”

“You will be dancing only! I will act, sing, dance, and whatnot!”

Lisa laughed at the irritated girl, “I know. I’m just messing with you”

Seulgi rolled her eyes, “I can’t with you.”

»»————- ————-««

A few days later and Lisa found herself in the venue of the said audition alone. Auditions are part of a dancer’s life to show your skills and talent to a panel of judges. So although it is a known fact that she is confident of her skills, this type of event can be overwhelming to prepare for. Normally, picking up combinations isn’t a problem for her, but between the intimidating looks from the panel, sometimes relying alone on your skills won’t be enough.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She has to stay calm and remain positive. This is not her first audition and will certainly not be her last. She has to remain lighthearted and natural. She even started murmuring her everything-will-be-okay mantra to channel her nerves into optimism.

Lisa sat at the empty seat near the studio room door where the assessment will take place. She got lucky that Seulgi informed her of the online registration so she didn’t have to stand up the whole day to line up. As she looked around the area, she saw some dancers talking in groups, some are warming up, some are just sitting there waiting for their turn.

“Hi”

Lisa turned to the person sitting next to her, smiling kindly. “Uhh. Hello.”

“Nervous?”

Lisa smiled. “Yeah. Sort of.”

“Me too.”

“I wish I could say ‘don’t be’ but I am edgy as well so…” she shrugged

The person chuckled. “It’s okay.” She offered a hand, “I’m Momo by the way.”

“Oh”, Lisa shook her hand, “I’m Lisa”

“Nice name”

“Thanks. Yours too”

A few seconds of awkward silence on Lisa’s part when Momo turned sideways to look at her again.

“You look foreign.”

Lisa raised her brows.

“Oh! I mean. Don’t get me wrong! I’m not being racist!” She shook her head and waved her hands nervously, “It’s just, you’re somehow different. Also, your name doesn’t sound Korean at all.”

“It’s okay. I wasn’t thinking that.” Lisa snickered, “I would say the same thing as you; you seem like a foreigner to me too.”

“I am Japanese!” Momo exclaimed cutely

“I see. That explains the name.”

“How about you?”

“I’m Thai.”

Momo grinned. “Don’t you think it’s silly that we’re from different countries, but here we are trying out our fate in dancing in a completely different country?”

“Well, we have our moments and reasons.”

“Are you confident that you’ll pass this audition?”

Lisa raised her brows. Somehow, this girl’s blabbering and straightforwardness makes her feel less nervous, “I don’t know. There are hundreds of awesome dancers here trying to win the role. You seem like a great dancer too.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. You scream confidence.”

Momo blushed. “Thanks. You seem really awesome too.”

Lisa just snorted and shook her head. This girl won’t stop talking will she?

“I wish I could see you dance. I want to know how good you are.” Momo said in a small voice.

“Well…”

“Participant A039!”

A voice from the crew cut Lisa’s reply. She turned to the owner of the voice.

“Participant A039!”

“That’s me!” Lisa stood up and raised her hands.

The crew looked at her from top to toe then nodded in approval, “Good. Please prepare. You will enter the studio next.”

“Okay. Right. Thanks.” She took a deep breath

“Goodluck” Momo smiled from her seat

Lisa looked down at her, “Thanks. You too. I gotta go.”

“Sure”

She took one last deep breath before entering the studio.


	2. Two

»»————- **TWO** ————-««

“Hi”

Lisa settled at the center of the studio room. She bowed at the three panels sitting in front of her with a paper on their hand. “Hi.” She smiled.

“Please introduce yourself.”

“I’m Lalisa Manoban. Lisa for short. Twenty-three years old. I’m Thai but I’ve transferred here in Korea since I was fourteen.”

One of the judges nodded his head, “How long have you been dancing?”

“I’ve been dancing since I was four sir. My mother took me to a dance class and I’ve never stopped since.”

“It says here that you are about to graduate college. With a course that is very much different than what you will do here.” A woman looked at her curiously, “If you’ll get this job, Miss Manoban, you are to focus solely on your role. Are you aware of that?”

“I’m well aware of that ma’am. But I figured that since dancing is my passion, I would be very happy to do it forever. So why not give it a shot before I’ll regret not doing it.”

“Okay. Good.”

Lisa smiled and nodded.

“Just so you know, we will be recording your dance so we can recheck and reevaluate everything later. We will also show it to the artist and get her opinion. Okay?” Another woman said.

“Okay, I understand”

“Show us what you got then.”

“Oh, I just... Can I change my footwear first?” She pointed at her bag lying on the floor next to her.

“Sure. Go ahead.”

Lisa hurriedly changed to her high heeled boots then slowly ran towards the center of the studio again once done.

“Ready?” A judge said

“Ready.”

  
Lisa turned around and moved to a sitting kneel position. She took a moment to calm herself down then signaled the crew to switch the music on. She will be dancing to Mushroom Chocolate.

As soon as Lisa heard the music, it was like a drug injected right into her veins just enough to tingle and kick start her body to move. Her eyes completely changed from shy orbs to an alluring set of glazy dazzling brown one, as if she’s trying to convey to everyone that this is her true form, that she is Lalisa Manoban and this is her stage.

Her movements flow with grace and ease that took away the breath of every person in the studio. With each stroke, glides she took from one place to another, and every snap that coordinates with the beat of the music, it became more obvious how much emotion she is trying to convey.

It is amazing how she moves like her limbs were half liquid in perfect rhythm and every snap still looks strong. She expressed through movement and it was more breathtaking as she held unto the eye contact she set at the camera since she began dancing; as if she’s talking to the person who will be watching the video later.

When the music is about to end, she glides her body sexily unto the floor, still maintaining that expression that screams look-at-me-and-only-me. And with that, she ended her performance with one last seductive look at the camera.

When the music completely stopped, she slowly stood up and bowed, waiting for the panels to comment or react. A few seconds later and they slowly stood up and clapped their hands. As if they just got out of a trance.

“Wow! That was… amazing! I don’t know how to describe what I feel right now.” One of the judges said.

“I know what you mean. I think I need some cold water right now”, followed by the other and everyone snickered at the remark.

“Indeed. I am not being biased but that was the most amazing so far.” The only man among the judges chuckled.

Lisa smiled and murmured a thank you.

“I’m curious, how did you come up with that concept?”

“Oh. Uhm... I’ve always been dancing in sneakers and hip-hop mostly, so I figured I’d challenge myself to do something different today. And that is dancing a sexy dance in high heels.”

“That’s… brave.”

“Thank you” She bowed again.

“Well Miss Manoban, thank you for that astounding performance. We can’t wait to show it to the artist as well. That was beyond terrific.” The panels smiled, “We will call you once the results are out. Okay?”

“Okay. Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.”

Lisa immediately went to the side to get her bag and exited the studio just in time for her to hear them call the next participant.

»»————- ————-««

“Yow Lisa! Long time no see!” Seulgi settled towards Lisa as soon as she came into the dance studio.

“Hey Deulgi. You’ve been busy huh?”

“Yeah. Had to do some pre-graduation stuff blablabla”

Lisa snickered. “Ah so you’re really going to graduate~”

Seulgi rolled her eyes. “So my friend. How was the audition?” 

Lisa closed her backpack and began stretching. “Not bad.”

“Not bad means it was easy peasy for you” A smirk, “Rightttt miss perfect~~?”

Lisa just shook her head and ignored Seulgi’s teasing.

“They haven’t called yet? It’s been a week you know.”

She shook her head. “Maybe I didn’t make it.”

“You? Failed in the audition? Ha! And I have double eyelids.”

Lisa laughed, “Of course there is a chance of me failing. There were hundreds of us that day.”

“I still believe that you’ll pass it. Maybe they are still reviewing everything. Afterall, as you've said, there were hundreds of auditionees. They need to pick the best for their artist.”

“Yeah.” Lisa shrugged. “I met an interesting person there though.” She finished her stretching by slightly bouncing up and down. “Her name was Momo. Enthusiastic and talkative Japanese girl.”

“Ah. Another potential fan?”

Lisa playfully smacked the girl’s arm, “Yah, why do you keep on pushing that I have fans?”

“Don’t you? I mean, pretty sure the amount of girls who signed up for the classes here doubles when you’re the instructor.”

“As if you’re any better. You even got gifts from some of them.”

“Hey! I’m out of the equation, okay? I have a girlfriend.” She rolled her eyes.

The two’s banter stopped when Lisa’s email notification rang in the studio. They weren’t supposed to use their phones during classes or during practice but she feels like this is something that she should check. So she went to get her phone, set it to mute, then spent some time reading the email she just received.

Her expression changes from time to time as she reads and rereads the supposed to be very short email a lot of times.

“Yow dude. What’s taking you so long to read? Did you receive, like, a story or something?” Seulgi curiously nagged when she noticed Lisa not moving at all.

No response.

“You’ve been staring at your phone. The hell are you reading?” She snatched the phone away from the still girl and was about to read the email when Lisa spoke.

“I got it.” Lisa said in a whisper as she stared at Seulgi. Her face remained shocked.

“You got a what?”

“YG. Dance.” She gasped as if she just realized that. “I got the role.”

Now Seulgi’s monolid eyes went unbelievably big, “No shit sherlock. You’re kidding!”

Lisa, somehow recovered, rolled her eyes, “I thought you were expecting me to get it.”

Seulgi didn’t reply and read the email herself to confirm. “OH MY GOD! YOU WEREN’T KIDDING LISA! YOU GOT THE ROLE!”

“I told you that silly!” Lisa grinned. Her happiness overflowed through her veins.

“YOU GOT THE ROLE!” Seulgi exclaimed.

“I GOT THE ROLE!”

“YOU BISH GOT IT! I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU!”

Lisa’s loud laugh echoed through the room.

“Heol! Dude! You know what this means?”

“What?”

“It means you were the best out of the hundreds of dancers who went there!”

Lisa blushed. “Yah, don’t say it like that. I just got lucky.”

Seulgi gushed over some more. “Forget about practice.” She sat on the floor and motioned Lisa to also sit, “ Let’s talk about this instead.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Lisa sat across Seulgi who became serious

“Your current and future plans.” Seulgi crossed her legs and looked at Lisa intently. “You need to respond to YG so that means you need to get your shit together.”

“Hmm. You’re right. What should I do?”

“As your best friend who wants the best for you, I’d say you go for it. As I’ve said before, dancing is you and you’ve made it through the audition. But you have to tell YG that you will wait until you officially graduate. Because as much as I want to stay positive,” Seulgi patted the girl’s leg, “I want you to have your degree as a backup. You can’t be left with nothing if this doesn’t go well, yeah? Then I would convince Irene to get you a job should that happen.”

Lisa looked at her best friend in pure admiration, “You know, I can’t be where I am right now without your nagging.”

“Psh!” Seulgi smirked, “Don’t go all mushy on me dude. It’s not so you. Besides, I’m just doing my part as your best friend.”

Lisa pouted, “What would I do without you?”

“Yah. Stop it.”

“Deulgi-yah, I can’t live without you~” Lisa kneeled and reached for Seulgi to hug her

“Yah Lisa!”

“Deulgiii~ My best buddy Deulgiii~”

“LALISA!”

»»————- ————-««

As advised by Seulgi, Lisa told YG that she will sign the contract but will only start after graduation. Of course she and a YG lawyer met so the contract was drafted according to their agreement.

Lisa’s contract is somehow similar to that of an Idol. They said that they drafted it that way since she would work on one and will be her partner for as long as the artist is active. However, she has more freedom than them.

“And you are not allowed to have close contact with the male trainees or male idols in the company. Vice versa. Except when you are hired as their mentor or their instructor. ” the lawyer said, “Are you good with that?”

Lisa nodded, “I don’t have any problem with that. But may I know why that’s necessary?”

“Because we don’t want idols of different genders to do something that might affect their career. The worst case scenario that might happen is pregnancy.”

“I see.” Lisa nodded in understanding, “but just to be clear, an idol can be in a relationship with anyone inside the company as long as they’re not an idol too?”

The lawyer smirked, “Why? You have plans?”

Lisa chuckled, “No. I have nothing of that kind. I just want to clarify my contract. Because if idols are not allowed to have a relationship with a fellow idol under YG, then why am I included in that rule? I’m not an idol.”

“You’re a curious one are you.” the lawyer remarked

“Huh, thanks”

“We included this in your contract because you’re like a special artist in the company. That means, you are not an idol but you are to follow how we molded them, because you will be performing with this artist as if you two are of the same group.” The lawyer explained. “This Idol and Dancer partnership is uncommon in the industry, and you will be the first to do it. So that means you have to be disciplined the same.

As for the dating part, you are not banned from doing it. In fact we won’t stop you if that’s what you want. The only thing that we would like you to follow is to never engage yourself to a close relationship with a male trainee or idol.”

“A male idol you say?” Lisa looked the lawyer in the eyes, “I can guarantee that I can follow that.”

“Good.”

“Because... ”

“Because?”

“Because I don’t like guys…. Will that be a problem too?”


End file.
